


Hey, Raps

by Wxlipse



Series: 🐺Tangled the Series Oneshots [4]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, Pete is here, Post-Canon, but I'm too lazy to tag him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxlipse/pseuds/Wxlipse
Summary: Rapunzel notices how she hasn't received a letter from Cass and is in for a surprise.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: 🐺Tangled the Series Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Hey, Raps

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt to write fluff instead of angst.  
> Also I rushed this. So there's likely grammar errors.

"That's weird," Rapunzel glances out at her balcony. 

"Owl should've arrived with a letter by now," the queen shook her head, setting her new journal aside. She had filled all the pages of her previous one and was ready to start her next story. 

"I'm sure it's nothing," she told Pascal, who looked at her worried. Rapunzel sat up, and the chameleon hopped over to her. The former blonde got up from where she sat.

"Come on, Pascal," Rapunzel let Pascal hop onto her shoulder and they travelled down the halls of the castle. She took a quick glance outside to see the citizens gathering around. 

"What's going on?" she asked the nearest guard, who happened to be Pete.

"You should see for yourself, your highness," Pete said quickly, before running away. Rapunzel stares after him, surprised by this action.

"Somethings going on Pascal," she told the chameleon, who shrugged in reply. 

Once the brunette had reached the courtyard, she saw a mysterious hooded figure standing in the middle with a familiar horse. Rapunzel squinted, trying to make out who it was. She decided to get closer to the two before making a connection.

"Fidella?" she asked the mare, who whinnied with excitement. Rapunzel gasped.

"If you're here, then that means--," she was cut off by the other figure taking off her hood, revealing Cass.

"Cass!" she lept into her best friend's arms, leaning up to give her a passionate kiss.

"Hey, Raps," the raven chuckled, lowering the smaller girl. 

"Where did you go? Who'd you meet? Did you see some familiar faces? Oh, did you make any new friends along the way?" Rapunzel began to ramble on before Cass stopped her.

"I'll tell you all about my adventures later, but for now I'd like some alone time between us," the ebony haired woman admitted, a tinge of pink on her face. She'd missed seeing the bright side of Rapunzel she had fallen in love with over a year ago.

"Of course!" Rapunzel beamed, taking Cass's hand.

"I missed you, Cass, and I'm glad you're here,"

"Me too, Raps,"


End file.
